Little green dress
by askor
Summary: This is about Samus and Ike going to a dance at the smash bros mansion, and samus and Ike aren't happy about going but then they find each other and its a totally different story : One-Shot please read and review!


"Aren't you Excited" Zelda asked Samus as they got ready to go to there year end Dance party.

"NO, I mean, what's the point the whole smash bros mansion filled with couples all tonight is going to be is slow dances and Wario and Kirby eating all the food." Samus answered annoyed. She new how this was going down, Zelda and Peach, her roommates and best friends, where excited like this because they had boyfriends, and soul mates. She had no one. Therefore she saw nothing in letting them dress her up in this gown and earrings.

"Done, with her nails, how are you doing with her hair Zelda?" Peach asked, always so cheery.

"Almost finished with the straightener, I'm so glad we pushed that bang to the side now we can see those beautiful eyes better." An anxious Zelda said.

"Why do I let you put me though this?" Samus said to herself. She got up and looked in the mirror, and didn't believe her eyes. She was wearing a short green strapless dress that had black lace and a small ribbon that wrapped around under and chest. Then a sparkle from the necklace she was wearing caught her eye as she glanced at her perfectly straight hair.

"See I told you she would look pretty in that dress you hid in your closet!" Peach said to Zelda.

"Well it was only gathering up dust so, you can have it if you want…" Zelda said to her roommate, who was still amazed at what her refection was showing her.

"Well we better get going the dance is going to start soon" Peach said, opening the door.

5 doors down Marth, Link and Ike where getting ready to go too. Well Marth and Link where anyway.

"Ike come on, it's just a pair of jeans! Just try them on!" Math urged

"No, I don't what to go to that dance guys, there's no point" Ike argued. He had no interest what-so-ever. All there would be was couples make googly face on the dance floor all night. He had two prime examples right here.

"Link how do I smell" Marth asked? Link took a breath and said

"Not too bad Marth, just think that Lyn would like a little more."

"I don't want to sweat and then have it mix with the cologne"

"Ah good idea my friend" Link answered

"Oh My God you guys sound like freakin girls!"

"What ever Ike just put on the top and pants we picked out and you won't hear another word from us" Link reasoned. Ike went in to the bathroom and but on the jeans and top, they where from Urban Planet, So you really couldn't go wrong, (Urban Planet= Best store in the world) plus once Marth and Link Found Zelda and Lyn he could sneak away without any problem. Then he could go to the training room and practice his sword fighting. He finished changing and looked in the mirror; he saw blue faded jeans and a plain red T-shirt with some stuff on it, nothing really impressive. But hey he liked what he was seeing. He'll keep it for some other time.

"Ike, are you almost done in there? We are all going together you can't fool with us."

"Yeah come on" Marth chimed in to Links comment. Ike walked out and spun around unenthusiastically. The boys left the room and walked over to the ball room where the party was.

Samus was tired and bored, she new this would happen Zelda had just went over to Link and peach had left earlier with Mario. She was all alone again; even Lyn was too interested with Marth to talk to her. She just sat down in the chair and drank her punch.

Ike walked into the room and went to go sit down at a near by table when he noticed Samus just sitting around doing nothing. He knew Samus was new and probably not completely fit in yet, no one new she was a girl until she was assigned a room with Zelda and Peach. Ike moseyed on over to say hello, I mean it wouldn't hurt she look like she was have just as bad a time as he was.

"Hi," A voice said out of nowhere. "Names Ike"

"Samus" she said. She new Ike, strong, fit and handsome, but serious about his work. She liked that.

"So your not having any fun either are you?" Ike asked trying to make conversation.

"Nah, I mean Zelda and Peach are having enough fun for me anyway, no doubt I'll hear all about it tonight." Samus answered trying to make a joke. Ike laughed.

"Haha, really now? Did your roommate dress you up like you where going to meet the queen?"

"Yes, look at me!" Samus said.

"Did they do your hair?"

"Link and Marth did your hair?!" Samus exclaimed.

"No, but they sniffed each other!" Ike said finally have fun.

"Hahaha, Oh my god." Samus cried, she had no idea that this would happen to her. Then suddenly a slow dance turned on and then Ike took her hand and asked her to dance! Samus slowly got up; she had no idea what to do! She was an expert at fighting and military weapon use but she didn't know what to do here. She put her hands on Ike s shoulders and swayed back and forth. After a while she remembered the name of the song. It was: 'Stay' by Rex Goudie. She was so putting this on her i-pod when she got back!

Ike was so nerves. He swayed back a forth to the tune and Samus placed her head on his shoulder and began to stand closer. He felt so good inside; he slowly moved his hands farther around Samus's waist. The song started to speed up and Samus raised her head to look at Ike and…

Ike raise his head to look at Samus and he leaned forward and they slowly kissed. Tingles went up and down her spine. She never wanted to let go, never-ever-ever!

Ike pulled back after a minute and looked into her ginseng eyes, smiled and said "I like the dress" and for that he got another kiss.

The music finally stopped and the smashers headed out and started to get ready for bed. Ike walked Samus back to her room. This was the best night of her life! They finally got back to her dorm and Ike kissed her goodnight and she turned the knob on the door and Zelda and Peach burst out laughing and giggling.

"Samus, guess what Mario said to me!" Peach asked.

"You won't believe what Link said to me!" Zelda added. Samus ignored all that and climbed into her to bunk and began to dream about her little green dress.

Hey thanks for reading, this was my first one-shot I guess I was just telling people what I would like to happen to me if I was going to a dance like this. Anyway review please and tell me if it was good or bad cause I really what to improve on my romance writing 


End file.
